No Longer A Pet
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Randy has been looking for a Neko much of his adult life. One day, he came upon a homeless Neko, who was taking care of a kitten. Knowing the laws, Randy takes him in. Is there love in the air or just disaster? AU; Slash M/M


******Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.******

********A/N: This is for BlackDiamond.32.20.54. She was one of the first people that I've talked to when I started writing Fan Fiction. She made me feel welcomed. I hope she likes it and enjoys it. I hope you all enjoy it as well.********

**No Longer A Pet**

Randy had been to every companion shop in town and he didn't find the right one for himself. He wanted a pet so badly. It wasn't like he couldn't get a date or anything. He was a great looking man with a body of a Greek sex god. He got plenty of dates, dates with both men and women.

It was something about having pet that he liked. He had always wanted one since he was sixteen, but his parents wouldn't hear of it. "Nekos were unnatural things" his mother would always say. To him, there were as natural as breathing. Nekos were just a miracle of science just like in vitro fertilization.

Nekos were a wonder onto the world. In the beginning, they were treated badly, but laws were soon put into place when it was realized that they were able to think for themselves and say more than just 'meow'. The laws became stricter when accounts of abuse and death of the Nekos reached international proportions with America being the worse offenders. It was the Civil Rights movement all over again with the Nekos calling for equality.

Laws were in place for better treatment of Nekos, but that wasn't a determent. Nekos were still being treated badly by their owners. Some worse than animals.

Randy sighed as he thought about the history of Nekos. He wanted one to have and take care of just like any other pet. The thought of having a talking pet really fascinated him.

_Try again next week_, Randy thought.

He climbed into his car and stopped short. He noticed a person walking quickly into an alley. He caught sight of an orange tail that poked out from underneath the raggedy trench-coat. It was not unusual to find Nekos on the streets. Most were abandoned by their owners or some ran away. If a Neko was caught, they would be put back into the system to be resold.

Randy got out of his car and went down the alley. He kept as quiet as possible until he found the person sitting on a piece of cardboard. The Neko was preoccupied and didn't notice Randy's presence.

"I got you something," he said.

A meow greeted him. The man smiled and laughed. The kitten dug into the food that he provided.

"Hi," Randy greeted.

The man stood up quickly and turned to the intruder.

Randy stared at the man. He was a slightly shorter than Randy but was built like an athlete. His hair was a dark blond and came to his shoulders. It was shaggy and curly and in need of a wash. He was also in need of a shave. His orange ears matched his tail. He had the prettiest blue eyes that Randy had ever seen.

The man crouched down ready to attack. His ears were flattened against his skull.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Randy stated. "I saw you came in here and was curious."

The man just glared at him.

"Is that your kitten?" Randy asked, looking down at the cat feasting on its meal.

The Neko grew frightened. "You leave it alone. She didn't do anything to you."

"I'm not going to hurt it nor you," Randy said. "In fact, I was looking for a Neko."

The man hissed.

Randy smiled. "You're feisty. I like that." He came closer. "I'm Randy. What's your name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do." Randy knelt down and petted the kitten. "You have beautiful eyes."

"They all say that."

"I bet they do." Randy looked around. "You know if they catch you, you'll just be put back into the system. Why not come home with me?"

The man stared at the stranger for a long while. "Why? So you can beat me? Rape me?"

"No, I want to take care of you. You can bring her as well."

The Neko looked down at the tabby kitten. "You...you'd take her as well?"

Randy nodded.

"This could be a trick."

"If it is, you have my permission to hurt me." Randy lifted the kitten up. He smiled at the Neko and walked away.

The Neko stared at him. "Hey!"

Randy made it to his car and slid into the driver's seat. He watched as the Neko decided on what he was going to do.

"I'm going to drive away in a minute," Randy stated.

The Neko ran over and jumped into the passenger's side. Randy handed him the kitten and drove off to his house. During the drive, Randy thought about all the things he had to do for the Neko. He had to get registered, buy him a collar, get him new clothes, and a hair cut. He even thought about getting the kitten some things as well. He didn't want her to feel left out.

They got to his house which was in the middle of no where. The nearest neighbor was ten miles away. Randy liked his privacy and the peace and quiet. He pulled into his driveway and got out.

"I have several rooms, but I want you to stay close to me," Randy replied. "I work five days a week and luckily from home."

"What do you do?" the Neko asked.

"I'm a writer." Randy entered his home. "Don't be afraid to ask me anything. I want us to be open and honest with each other. I've always wanted a Neko." He turned to look at the other man. "I'm going to take care of you and that kitten. Trust me on this. We need to get you cleaned up. Follow me."

The Neko followed Randy to the master bathroom.

"My bathroom is your bathroom."

The Neko stared at the bedroom with wide eyes.

"You like? Wait until you see that bathroom."

The Neko poked his head through the door. The bathroom had two sinks, a toilet, a urinal, a large jacuzzi big enough for five people, and a large shower with multiple shower-heads to accommodate several persons.

"Don't feel shy," Randy said. "Come in, come in."

The Neko did so. He stroked the kitten.

"You can use the jacuzzi or the shower. I'll get you some clothes. I know have some that might fit you but I don't know. For now, sweats and a T-shirt will do. If you need to shave, you may use my razor. If fact, use whatever you like."

Randy took the kitten. "I'll get dinner ready."

The Neko watched him leave and stood there.

After two hours, the Neko came down wearing Randy's sweatpants and T-shirt that was tight.

"Hi," Randy said. "Dinner's ready."

The Neko took a whiff. He gave a small smile as his tail whished around. It had been awhile since he had a good meal.

"Take a seat. I hope you like fried chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, and rolls," Randy replied.

"Thank you," the Neko said.

"My pleasure. It's not everyday I get to cook like this."

The Neko did so. He watched as Randy filled his plate for him. He was surprised that a human was doing things for him. His previous masters made him do all the work.

"I hope you enjoy," Randy said. "I'm going to the store after dinner so I can get the kitten some things like a kitty litter box, litter, and stuff."

The Neko nodded as he chewed on his roll. "This is really good."

"Thank you."

They ate until they were full and Randy gave him free reign of the house while Randy shopped. The Neko discovered that the house contained the master bedroom with the master bathroom, four guest rooms, two and a half bathrooms, the basement was converted into an entertainment area, a large kitchen that would make a master chef fawn over, a laundry room, a living room, and Randy's office.

The Neko heard a knock at the door and he went to answer it. He peeked out and was quickly pushed in.

"Randy, my man..." the large man greeted. He stared at the Neko.

He was bumped into from behind. "Fucker!"

"Silence, Dave," the man said.

Dave stared at the back of his friend's pony-tailed head. He moved his eyes to what he was looking at.

"Hi," Dave greeted.

The Neko's ears flattened against his head.

"Dave, what's the hold up?" a voice came from behind him.

"Randy got a Neko," Dave replied.

"Really?" The man pushed his way through and stood in front of the new person.

The Neko came face to face with another of his kind. The man had black ears and a tail. He had flowing wavy brunette hair. He wore tight pants that showed off his ass, a tight shirt, and shades. His tail whished around eagerly.

"Hi, I'm JoMo," the man greeted.

Randy's Neko smiled.

"Kofi will be coming in soon."

The Neko nodded.

"Hunter, move your ass," Dave replied.

The other man shook his head and went to the living room followed by Dave. Soon, a black man entered. He had a white tail and ears. He looked at the new Neko.

"This is Kofi," JoMo said.

"Hi," Kofi greeted.

Randy's Neko waved.

"What's your name?" JoMo asked.

"Hi, guys," Randy greeted with an armful of stuff.

"You didn't have to do that," the Neko said.

"I wanted to." Randy went to the kitchen with that the bags.

The Neko followed him. "Your friends are here."

"They can wait," Randy said with a smile.

"Mike."

"What?" Randy looked at him.

"My name's Mike."

"Okay. Let's put this stuff away and introduce you."

"No, I got it." Mike moved to the bags.

The man stared at his Neko. "May I touch you?"

Mike stared at him. He slowly nodded.

Randy began to scratch behind his ears. He enjoyed the purring that emitted from his Neko. He reluctantly pulled away.

"Come to the living room when you're done," Randy said.

Mike nodded.

Randy went into the living room.

"You got yourself a Neko," Dave said. "Congrats!"

Randy grinned.

"He's not registered, is he?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter!" Kofi said. "What a way to suck the fun out of something."

"I didn't mean to," Hunter said, "but I have to know."

"I found him. He was living on the streets and I just couldn't let him nor the kitten stay there," Randy explained.

"Kitten?" they asked.

As if on cue, the tabby came out of her hiding spot.

"She's so cute," Kofi said as he got down onto the floor, tail whishing wildly.

"Yes, she is," JoMo agreed.

The two Nekos fawned over the kitten.

"You going to get him registered?" Hunter asked.

Randy nodded.

"Is his name Mike?"

"How'd you know that?"

Hunter closed his eyes. "He belongs to Nash."

"What?"

Hunter nodded.

Randy sighed. He knew Nash very well. Nash was a big man with an even bigger temper.

"You're not going to take me back, are you?" Mike asked, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Don't take me back please. He'll kill me if I go back to him."

Randy went to him. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm not going to let you go back to him."

"Does he have to go back to that man?" Kofi asked Hunter as he crawled into his lap.

"It's the law, baby," Hunter said as he petted his Neko.

"You could always ask Ric for advice," JoMo said.

"That's right," Dave said. "He helped me get John here."

Randy looked to Dave.

"John used to belong to Scott and Scott was a bastard," Dave explained. "I saw the abuse that was afflicted onto John and didn't like what I saw. I got Ric to help."

Hunter nodded. "That's going to be your best bet."

"Here," Dave said. He reached into his pocket and got out Ric's card. "Call him in the morning."

Randy took it and smiled. "I will."

Sure enough, Randy called the first thing in the morning. The fight to get Mike was long but worth it. Randy couldn't have been any happier. He had his Neko and Mike had a perfect master. Randy's parents were upset with him at first, but over time, they grew to love Mike as much as Randy loved his Neko.

Randy petted the tabby that was now a three-year-old cat. The cat instantly moved. He smiled as a curly-topped little girl toddled over to him. She gripped his knee and smiled up at him. Her orange tail whished about.

"Hey, baby," Randy greeted.

"Papa," she cooed.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Up."

Randy got off the couch and scooped the little girl into his arms. He walked upstairs and into the master bedroom. He watched as Mike moved around the room. He had cleaned the bedroom for the third time that day. He fluffed the pillows and pulled the sheets into a mound before going beneath them.

"Baby, you okay?" Randy asked.

"I'm okay," Mike replied.

"How long have you been in labor?"

Mike looked out from under his covers. "How did you know?"

"You did the same thing with Faye here."

"Da..." Faye reached out for Mike.

"Hey, love," Mike cooed.

"Mikey..." Randy said.

"Three hours," the Neko replied.

Randy nodded. "Last time was thirty-six hours."

"I hope our son comes quickly."

"He'll be here, my love."

Mike smiled.

"Daddy," Faye cried. "Want Daddy."

"Daddy needs his rest," Randy said.

She dug her little claws into his arms. Randy hissed in pain.

"Faye, don't hurt Papa," Mike sternly said.

Faye stopped fighting.

Mike came out from under the blankets and waddled over to his husband and daughter. He took Faye and smiled at Randy.

"Feisty," Randy said. "Just like you."

Faye purred and nuzzled against her Neko father.

Mike smiled and scrunched up his face. "Sweetie."

"I'll get your bags."

Mike nodded and took Faye to the car. He strapped her in and waited for Randy. The man came out with his arms bandaged, carrying the Mike's bags.

"I called the doctor, my parents, and friends," Randy informed. "They'll be waiting for us."

Randy drove quickly, yet safely to the hospital and in two hours, they had a new addition to the family. Mike held Tristan. He had one white ear and one orange ear. His little tail was white stripped with orange.

"Brudder," Faye said.

"Yeah," Mike said.

Randy lowered Faye closer to Tristan so she could kiss his forehead.

Everyone held Tristan and let Randy and Mike be alone. Faye went with her grandparents to stay the night. Randy held his son as he fed him while Mike watched them. He was glad for that faithful day that Randy found him in the alley. He was glad that he got friends like Kofi and JoMo. He was happy that Randy made him more than a pet.

**~The End~**


End file.
